Pedido
by May-07
Summary: Definitivamente no lo haría ¿quién se creía para pedirle algo así?


¡Hola gente bonita!

Traigo otra de mis ideas locas xD

Espero que sea de su agrado n.n

Publicaciones: Mundo SasuSaku y Sekai Hana.

* * *

**Pedido**

Sinceramente no lo entendía… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Qué clase de pedido era ese? Definitivamente no lo haría. ¿Quién se creía para pedirle algo así? Bueno, ella había dicho que lo compraría pero no se imaginaba lo que quería, en ese caso ella podía reusarse a hacerlo, ¿no? Pss, por lo visto no porque su lindo amor, que ahora de lindo no tiene nada, la obligó a hacerlo.

–Estúpido Uchiha– murmuró con rabia.

No podía creer que se encontrara ahí… En ese maldito lugar… Todo por culpa de su lindo y retorcido noviecito. ¿Qué dirían de ella? ¿Acaso él no pensó en eso?

Pensándolo bien, creo que podría volver otro día o mejor, que Sasuke sea el que venga y no ella.

–Hola jovencita ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

–Etto… bueno… ps… yo…

¡Mierda! Estaba jodida. Justo que había decidido echarse a la fuga aparece el vendedor. ¡Que suerte tan genial tenía! Sin duda, no era su día. ¡Maldito seas Sasuke Uchiha! Y de paso maldita ella por tener un novio pervertido… Cuerpo de un dios, mirada penetrante, sonrisa sensual, un cu… ¡Basta! No era el momento para pensar en eso con un demonio.

– ¿Señorita? O… ¿Señora?– le dijo con picardía.

Genial, lo que le faltaba, un vendedor insinuante y pervertido.

–Señorita– le dijo con molestia.

–Bien– le sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

–Viejo estúpido y baboso– pensó.

– ¿Qué buscas en mi hermosa tienda?

–Que humildad– pensó sarcástica– Estoy buscando…

No dejaba de pensar ¿Cómo decir lo que estaba buscando para que no sonara feo? No encontraba las palabras para pedirlo. Parecía que cuanto más pensaba peor era… ¡No se le ocurría absolutamente nada!

– ¿Y?

–Busco… emmm… un objeto…

– ¿Un látigo?

– ¿Eh? No… un… ps…

– ¿Cadenas? ¿Una crema especial para tu sabes?

Sakura estaba completamente roja. Ese hombre hablaba con tanta naturalidad como si fuera una estupidez, mientras ella se estaba muriendo.

–Hay muchos objetos que podrías llevar, puedo recomendarte algunos.

–No es…

–Todos los objetos aquí son o para uso personal o para dos o varias personas pero todas tienen el mismo fin.

¡Por Dios callen a ese hombre! Le estaba haciendo pasar la vergüenza de su vida.

–Todas las cosas que vez aquí son para sentir placer y aumentar la ex…

–Vibrador…– susurró.

– ¿Perdón? No te escuche.

–Vibrador– volvió a susurrar llena de vergüenza.

–No la escucho…

– ¡Vibrador carajo! ¡Un maldito vibrador!– gritó enojada.

Al instante se llevó las manos a la boca. Podía jurar que la gente que iba por las calles la escucho… Hasta podía sentir sus miradas. Bajo la cabeza avergonzada y se maldijo por haber gritado.

–Un vibrador– le dijo lo más tranquilo– ¿De qué forma lo quieres?

¡¿WTF?! ¿De qué forma? ¿Esas cosas tenían distintas formas? ¡Que me lleve el diablo! Sasuke nunca me dijo nada sobre eso.

–Deme cualquiera– le dijo sonrojada– Solo quiero irme de aquí– pensó desesperada.

–De acuerdo, te daré el mejor que tengo.

–Por favor envuélvalo– le dijo ruborizada al ver el objeto ante sus ojos– No quiero que me vean por la calle con esa cosa en la mano– pensó avergonzada, imaginándose que pasaría si la veían con esa cosa en forma de palo.

Sakura salió de la tienda como una bala y corrió unas cuantas cuadras. Quería alejarse lo más rápido de ese mugroso lugar.

Al llegar al barrio Uchiha, camino más tranquila hacia su destino: La casa de su dulce amor, y entró.

–Sasuke, ya llegue.

– ¿Lo compraste?

–Si– respondió con molestia– Toma y nunca más en tu puta vida me pidas ir a ese lugar de nuevo ni a ningún otro que se parezca ¿está claro?

–Como digas– dijo divertido.

–Y la próxima vez ve tú a comprarle un regalo de ese tipo o dile a tu querida primita que se lo compre ella.

–Tú fuiste la que dijo que lo compraría.

–Pero no me imagine que sería "eso"– señalando el objeto.

–Vale– sonrió de medio lado.

Parecía que toda la familia Uchiha tenía en su sangre la perversión, especialmente Lin, la prima de Sasuke. ¿Pedirle a su primo de regalo un vibrador? Y encima ¿él ni siquiera se sorprendió? Por lo visto esperaba algo así desde que le pregunto qué quería que le regalara. Desgraciado fue el momento antes de eso, si hubiese conocido los gustos de Lin no le hubiese dicho a Sasuke: "Si quieres yo le compro el regalo".

Lo único positivo de todo esto: ahora sabe donde conseguir vibradores y que estos tienen distintas formas. Esperen ¿eso es algo positivo? Para una pervertido tal vez sí. Pero ella no lo era.

–Sakura… – le susurró al oído, estremeciéndola– Yo tengo algo mejor que un vibrador.

¡Oh demonios!

¡Maldito sea el pedido de Lin!

**Fin**

* * *

Charan xD

Bueno, a mi me gustó mucho escribir esto xD

Pobre Saku :p Sufrió mucho xD

Espero tomates o chocolates con dulce de leche *-*

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
